


The Story of Them

by hanorganaas



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: dailyfics, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The romance between Doctor and River.....as observed by Clara Oswin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Them

Clara Oswin had seen love in many forms...but never quite as peculiar as The Doctor and his wife River Song. It was peculiar enough they often met on different time streams but in order to keep track they have to write it down.

Keeping track in the pages of a book? Every time they meet the books are open as Clara watches in plan awe and they are comparing notes keeping track of what they've done making sure no..."spoilers" were blurted out. While she did think it was odd there was something rather romantic about it. 

The romance came when she watched quiet and affectionate moments from afar. Every time they see each other it was as if it was the last night together...passionate kisses and gestures of affection told her though maybe years apart, their love remains strong.

The notes within the pages of their books were far more romantic than the greatest love stories ever told.


End file.
